People may at times find it difficult to locate media content of interest. Media content may include: images, video, or audio files, for example. Paradoxically, an inability to locate media content of interest may be due at least in part to an overabundance of content, if faced with many choices; a user may abandon attempts at locating desired content. However, likewise, a shortage of content of interest to a user may be undesirable.
A content provider, including those who provide media content via the Internet, may benefit directly (e.g., by subscription) or indirectly (e.g., through advertising revenue) from having individuals access content made available. Consequently, in general, content providers desire for users to locate content of interest.